Shut Up Tom
by Chocolate Muse
Summary: Tom is a git, Ginny is insane, Harry is oblivious, Hermione is a know-it-all, Ron is annoying, and Draco is sarcastic. Everything you could ever need or want in a fanfic.
1. Shut Up Tom

a/n: This was started at 1-2o'clock in the morning. Really. While listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers, Linkin Park, and of course the gods Savage Garden, Any insane-ness is the result of that late hour, but this will probably be some of my best work. However, most of it is due to Tom screaming in my ear at this late hour, telling me to get a move on, or I will NEVER remember this good plot. Yes, I know that almost everyone thinks that Ginny has brown eyes, but Her Majesty has a weird phobia of not telling what anybody's eye color is, so I have author's license, and Bonny Wright's eyes are blue!

summary: Tom is a git, Ginny is insane, Harry is an oblivious idiot, Ron is a git too, and Hermione is a know-it-all. Everything you could ever need or want in a fan fiction.

disclaimer: Ginny Weasley is not mine, nor is the Slytherin God...err Tom Riddle(how did that happen? Tom, stop possessing my typing skills. Tom:*sulks*), Harry Potter, or anything else from that world that makes a appearance in this story. It all belongs to Her Majesty J.K. Rowling. Alanis Morissette owns herself. Oh, and the book Virginia is reading belongs to Echo from her _Gryffindor Girls _story, if you haven't read it, do 

immediately after finishing my enchanting fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia Weasley looked around the common room, taking in all the happiness. It was the day after the winter holidays, an everyone still had a slight aura of Christmas Spirit around them. _Except you..._ whispered a voice in her mind

Shut up Tom. She internally glared at the disembodied voice in her head. Yes, it was the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, future Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort. He was also, the person who had possessed her, and caused the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco four years ago.

Continuing her scan of the scarlet and gold (she nearly grimaced from the colors. How she hated them, let her count the ways...) Gryffindor common room, she sighted the Dream Team. Namely, Hermione "I'm a prefect, so bow down to me" Granger, Ron "I'm so whipped by my girlfriend the prefect, that I make circus animals look free" Weasley (one of her numerous brothers), and Harry "The Boy-Who-Lived" (what was with the ministry, the newspaper, or whoever handed out nicknames and hyphens?) Potter.

It seemed that, like they were prone to do since becoming a couple last year, that Ron and Hermione were snogging. Harry, being the third wheel, and looking very disgusted at what his best friends were doing, was also looking around the common room, and caught sight of her. He look at her pleadingly, obviously wanting someone to talk to. Virginia smirked, one that could match the best of any Slytherin's. 

Let him be alone, do the prat some good, she thought, Grinning wickedly at the thought.

I agree wholeheartedly. You've been alone most of the past few years; it won't hurt him to have some time to himself for twenty minuets. Virginia snorted, which, to other people, was to herself.

"Time to himself" you call it. Well, be that as it may, I don't think I get my wish of being left alone. She thought sadly as Harry walked over to her. It seemed, like Golden Boy took her grin the wrong way. Virginia now lamented letting her thoughts show up on her face, no matter how true they were. "Hey Gin," the "Great" Harry greeted her. She looked up at him, "Hello Harry," she said wearily, looking back at her book, trying to get the hint across to him.

Why don't you just tell him to leave you the bloody hell alone, and that you are trying to study? Or at least you would be if I let you. *giggle*

Did you just giggle? And I thought **I** was losing it. Anyhow, wonderful as that option sounds, it is nothing that "sweet, wonderful, lonely, insane, doesn't-have-feelings, polite, Ginny Weasley" would do. Virginia informed him

Fine, then if he doesn't get the hint, don't complain to me. 

"What are you reading Ginny?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her. He obviously didn't get the hint.

See I told you so, and he even got your name wrong, **Vir-gin-ia.**

Virginia sighed, both from being called the ever-so-childish "Ginny" and "Gin" that she got from every one except for Tom, Bill, and Percy (there was a reason they were her favorite brothers), and from having to put down the oh-so-interesting_ Potions for Non Imbeciles by _one_ Professor S. Snape_. 

First of all, Tom dearest, I am NEVER alone, no thanks you. Second of all, he's not the only one who gets my bloody name wrong, Thomas! 

Oh, really? Who else gets it wrong? And don't call me Thomas, you're lucky I let you get away with even Tom. 

Only nearly every member of my immediate family, and I'll call you anything I damn well please. She nearly screamed back to him in her head. "Ginny?" Harry asked, bringing her back to earth. "Oh, just a book for a potions essay I have to write," she finally answered Harry, trying not to look into his enchanting green eyes, so she could easily lie to him. How could she tell him that she was reading a book (and a fairly good one at that) by his least favorite teacher, because she _felt_ like it? 

__

And her being a Gryffindor, too! She thought sarcastically before accidentally glancing into the emerald orbs that looked so deeply at her, almost reading her soul by gazing into her dark sapphire eyes, which were just as dark blue, as her hair was "Weasley-Red" . "Oh," he said dully. 

Damn him. Damn his eyes. Those gorgeous Slytherin-green eyes. Virginia thought savagely at Tom.

Sounds like **somebody** still has a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, Tom answered back in an almost singsong voice. 

****

"ARG!" She thought back. Or at least she thought, she had thought back. Apparently she had said it out-loud. Very loud. "Ginny? Is everything alright?" Harry asked her calmly, blinking a few times((a/n: yeah, you know. THOSE blinks, the ones that people give you when you do insane things. They go along w/ the STARES and the LOOKS! yeah, I knew you would get my drift)). "Oh, um, yeah, just a headache that **_won't go away_**," she said, rubbing her eyes with her palms. 

Only a headache Virginia? I thought I was a major migraine. At the least. *sniff* I'm hurt, I'm going to go sulk like a heart-broken teenager now.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked worriedly. 

No, not Madame Pomfrey. **ANYTHING,** but Madame Pomfrey. 

What, pray tell, do you have against her?

I don't know, I just felt like saying that, just to be rude and obnoxious to Potter.

But isn't that rather beside the point? I mean, it's not like he can hear you or anything.

That, my dear, is what YOU think. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I am not even going to ask.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for asking Harry," Virginia said, going upstairs to her private room(how she loved being a prefect) to listen to music, and get her mind off certain things. Certain annoying, possessive, talks-in-her-head things.

__

Isn't that hypocritical?

What is?

You called Granger "I'm a prefect, so bow to me" type person. Then you go on about how much you love your private dorm, and how much you love being a prefect. That's hypocritical.

Virginia paused in the hallway, thinking. After a few minuets, she answered, _No._

No? Explain?

No, because I don't rub it in other peoples' faces, and I am a hell of a lot more lenient than Granger is. She told him, while she opened the door to her darkly decorated bedroom. Walking over to the magicked stereo, she put in her Alanis Morissette CD. After putting up the volume, she walked over to her bed, and lay down. She stared at the ceiling while listening to the harsh lyrics to "You Ought to Know". Slowly, but surely, Virginia fell asleep.

end a/n: Did you like my story? Did you think it was crap? Pleas Review. Remember, the purple button is your friend.


	2. Do You HAVE to Do That?

a/n: Hello, I'm back. Did you miss me? Since it's finally Winter Break *lifts eyes up to God in silent thank-you*, I decided to stop procrastinating and work on chapter two of "Shut Up Tom". I would like to thank my great and wonderful beta-reader, Jade Stellar, who helped me with the first chapter, but I so evilly forgot to mention my thanks to her. Oh, and I warn you now. I enjoy putting my own little a/n's in the story to remark on what I was thinking at that particular time, so if you don't like them, go ahead and pass them by, as they(I don't think) aren't important to the story. 

FYI- anything in italics is either Tom speaking or Ginny's answer. I ALWAYS put spaces in between them.

disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this? You need to have your head checked.

And now without further ado: 

****

Chapter 2: Do you HAVE to do that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Morning Sunshine! Is what a very grumpy Virginia Weasley woke up to the next day, which (as is convenient in fan fictions) was Saturday. Glancing at the all-to-cheery-clock for her liking, she saw 6:00 staring back at her. 

__

Do you HAVE to do that? Virginia asked, closing her eyes and mashing her face into the pillow. 

__

Do what? Tom answered innocently( which, consequently, wasn't that believable). Breathing in deeply, she got up, since she obviously wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon.

__

You know exactly **"what"**, Tom. Virginia answered, turning on her stereo. After a few minuets she asked, _Tom?_

__

I'm thinking. Actually, I think I do that, just because it bothers you SO much. "ARGH! You are impossible," she screamed. Then, she heard a knock. Before she answered, she thought, '_Who would be up at this un-godly hour besides the Quidditch players, and..._ and who should arrive at the door but ...(a/n: but Scrooge's nephew Fred, his only living relative... 

Sorry, couldn't resist, we were reading "A Christmas Carol" in my reading class, and as I already know it like the back of my hand, it was driving me crazy...) Gran...er...Hermione. "Morning Ginny! I heard you bashing around in here, and wondered if you would like to..." something dawned on her. "Ginny. Who were you talking to?" she asked looking around for someone else. Virginia blinked, "Oh, um....n-nobody. Just my um..." she tried to unsuccessfully come up with something.

__

Why don't you just tell her the truth? I'm sure*snigger* she would understand, Tom asked, almost, but not quite seriously. 

__

Oh yes, that would go well. "Actually Hermione, I have been speaking to the disembodied spirit of Lord Voldemort's past in my head since my first year." Oh yes Tom, she would understand _that very well. So well, that she would have me sent by no other than my oh-so-loving family straight to St. Mungo's. _

Never said you had to follow my advice. "Ginny?" Hermione asked, tapping her slightly on the shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I was yelling at my....watch. Yes, it wasn't working and I over-reacted a bit. It's working now though," Virginia finally thought up. 

__

That, has got to be one of the worst lies I have ever heard.

"Oh! Of course! Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go watch Quidditch practice with me," the older girl said chipperly(a/n: is that even a word...*goes to find dictionary*)

__

And she bought. Damn, Granger is gullible. I thought she was supposed to be the smart one. If Tom had a head, he would be shaking it, as it was, the tone of his voice was enough action. Virginia sighed, " I suppose so. Just let me get dressed," she said in the monotone voice of someone going to the gallows, and answering if they wanted a glass of water to sooth a sore throat. (a/n: I am v. impressed with myself. That was off the top of my head. Tom: You shouldn't be, I doubt another stroke of genius will come again anytime soon. Chocolate Muse: *glare*)

__

Why are you going if you don't want to? Asked a reasonable sounding Tom.

__

To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Although, I'll probably just slip away as soon as we get there. No one will notice if I'm gone. With that, Virginia ushered Hermione out of her room, so that she may get dressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, directly below them(well, not exactly directly, a good 20-30 floors, and a little bit to left actually, but work with me here), a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy had given up. One must ask, " What did he give up?" His sanity? His will to live? His virginity? No, my dear friends, none of these. Draco gave up drowning out the snores from down the hall. Now, due to the early hour, and, might I add, lack of sleep, our Dear Draco hadn't thought to put a silencing charm on the room from which the offending noise was coming from.

_You would think, _he thought as he tiredly sat up in bed, _that after all those years sleeping in the same dorm, then my becoming a prefect, that I would be used to the snoring. But...I suppose that was too much to ask for. _Fore, you see, Crabbe and Goyle (Juniors, but it was a good bet that the Seniors also had this particular problem) had nasal problems. But they weren't the only ones, oh no, it seemed, that a good three-fourths of Slytherin House had nasal problems also(must be the dank dungeons). 

"Now that I'm awake, what should I do," he aloud to himself like some other people we could mention((a/n: huh? who? I have no idea what chur talking about. Tom: Of course you don't....now, go lay down before you hurt yourself. CM: *glare* Tom: On with the story please.....CM: Now since I am the author, and therefore control the happenings of the story, Draco is going to go for a walk outside got it? readers: got it))

"Hmm...well, since Potter has the Pitch reserved for the Gryffendorks((a/n: this is an inside joke between some of my friends and I that came up during a summer rp game, some of which include a drunk, tattooed!Snape, and my character sitting in Frodo's lap) this morning, I suppose I could go for a walk. So with that, Draco started getting dressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End A/N: Yes, it's over. *dodges randomly thrown objects* *clears throat* It is 1:23 AM, and I am getting slightly tired. For those of you who read my little author's notes, I hope that I made you laugh, or at least smile a bit. This chapter doesn't really have much going for it, but it's enough to last until I get to Virginia's discussion with Tom over the subject of Draco's sexuality. *bows and salutes* Until then My Comrades. 

SHOUT OUTS!

BookSmartBrilliance: I am honored that you read my little fic. I am glad you enjoyed my description of the Dram Team. Please keep up with the good work on "Was I ever loved by You?" (or add more Stud!Ron, both of which I would be eternally grateful for)

M.: Sorry about the paragraph problems the first time I uploaded the last chapter, but the first version I tried had a few bugs. Hope this one meets standards.

Ginny: So far, I have no idea about the plot, so I suppose I shall just join the club eh?

Midnight: Hope you liked this chapter, aren't you glad I updated?

Darcel: Hope you like weird, 'cuz there is even more coming.

Bane: (love the nickname) Yes, the purple button is yet another person you had to get a present for. 

Cabby: I love the idea that Tom never really left Virginia. However, the few fics that feature that are all angsty and depressing. I thought that there ought to be at least one out there, and so, "Shut Up Tom" was born. Actually, I just thought it up while I was walking across my kitchen to get a glass of water(damn, I have a good memory), then started writing things down as they came along.


	3. Unbeknowingst to her

A/n: Yes, Chocolate Muse is back. I have some idea where this is going, and I am kinda-sorta positive about how important Draco is going to be to the semblance to a plot I have. Still writing this at all hours of the night while listening to rock-music. I wonder if this is a phase?(JS note: Heh, now we are saying song quotes? Ala Incubus "Just a Phase"?) Also note that there will be a tiny bit of Harry bashing in this story. Aw, whom am I kidding? What else can happen when you mix Tom and Draco in the same story? Besides, I am an all around fan of it *cheesy grin* and the thought that his Karma concerning Virginia finally caught up with him makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I would also like to once again thank my wonderful beta-reader: Jade Stellar, who is totally awesome.

FYI~ For those of you who read this at Fictionalley.net, the purple button is for people who read this at Fanfiction.net. And "Poof" is I think is British (that I heard somewhere) for a gay man or fag. 

Disclaimer: You really think I own these characters, and the setting? I'm touched that you put me on Her Majesty's level.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia Weasley wasn't in a good mood. No, not at in the least. It wasn't that she had been woken up at six in the morning by Tom. She was used to that, but the fact that Granger, ((a/n: *is too lazy to type "Hermione" and thinks that this adds to the fact that Virginia can't stand her*)) had automatically assumed that just because she was awake, Virginia would actually _want_ to go watch the Quidditch practice, upset her a bit.

__

Not that you did anything to change that particular point of view. Tom as lazily as someone who doesn't have a body and therefore doesn't sleep, can manage. 

__

I suppose you're right. Wow, that's a first. However, what else could I say? I have to keep up the facade of an "innocent little girl with no backbone" remember?

Oh yeah...forgot about that. Wait! Why do you do that in the first place? Ah, so Tom was interested now huh? Well, unfortunately for Virginia, she had no choice but to answer him.

If I truly showed my regular self, you know, the one with the backbone, people would go into shock. Can you imagine it Tom? Little Ginny Weasley, the one who had a crush on Harry Potter for most of her life, has a backbone? She, *gasp* has magical ability? Her grades match Percy's without her being pompous about it? Her family doesn't even realize this? I'm amazed... So Tom, I have an image to keep up. If I didn't the Wizarding world as we know it would go into shock! And we can't have that now can we? 

I don't see why not...Tom was interrupted by Granger, " Ginny? Ginny? Are you all right?" She asked, shaking Virginia slightly. Virginia blinked at her a few times, "Oh, what is it Hermione?" She asked, looking at her sleepily. "I was asking you where you want to sit? Top of the stands or the bottom of the stands?" Granger answered indicating the areas with her hands. Virginia ran her long fingers through her fiery hair, "I don't care, let's just...sit." And so it came that they sat in the middle so that they may watch the players and is somewhat more protected from the elements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There she is. I can't believe she came to watch us practice in **this** weather. _ Harry Potter thought as he mounted his broom. I suppose some of you are wondering whom he was speaking of. Can you guess? If you read the author's note at the beginning of the bloody story you can. For those of you who did NOT read my author's note, I shall tell you. HE WAS TALKING ABOUT VIRGINIA! Now, normally, Harry did not think of Ginny this way. Actually, he didn't think of her at all. However, within the last few months, he had begun to realize something. Ginny Weasley ((a/n: THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay, since this is following Harry's third person POV, all people named, will be how he thinks of them. That is how I write, so deal with it.)) Was beautiful, and it was nothing like the exotic beauty Cho Chang had. No, Ginny had a kind of Elvin beauty with her long fiery red tresses, ((a/n: I love that word...)) big dark blue eyes, and clear, fair skin with a slight dusting of freckles across her nose.

Yes, Harry had fallen and he had fallen hard. What amazed him though, is that it had taken him this long to notice. What amazed him even more is that other boys didn't notice her. Or if they did, they didn't do anything about it. Since Harry was an oblivious idiot (as promised in the summary), he didn't worry about Ron, who was just a bit over-protective of his younger sister, even though the only time he ever went out of his way to speak to her in the past six years was to tell her to "go away", ask her for something, or ward off any prospective courters ((a/n: I love that term, so much classier than "dates")). He even went as far as to hex Neville the day after the Yule Ball in fourth year, for taking Ginny to it ((a/n: yes, yes I know that is a teensy bit out of canon, but I claim authors' license.)) However, as previously pointed out, Harry was an idiot, and these obstacles, along with the fact that Ginny couldn't stand him, completely eluded him.

As Harry flew around, he watched as she sat down next to Hermione, and put her head in her hands. _ She looks tired_; he thought absently, _I wonder if she still has that headache from yesterday. Perhaps I could go with her to the Hospital Wing later... _ At this point he had to devote his entire time to training. If he had continued to watch the red-haired beauty, he would have noticed that she had snuck away, and in fact did NOT want to watch him practice. However, he did not notice this, so it doesn't really matter anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia looked at Hermione, who was so enthralled with watching Ron fly around, that she didn't notice Virginia (who in turn wasn't aware that Potter was watching her from above) staring at her. Now was the time to sneak off. She slowly started walking away, not making a sound. When she got to the edge of the stands, she started to walk down. Virginia was almost home free. Just a little bit further...there! She was now off the Pitch. Now to go to her tree. Her tree was a willow ((a/n: Just because I like willows)). A very old one at that. It was close to the Womping Willow, looked a lot like it too. It looked out over most of the grounds, so she could see most of the people who were outside. At that particular moment, there weren't that many people. Or at least no one interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had decided, upon coming outside, to take a walk around the completely frozen over lake. It was lovely in the winter, as it still had a few plants around its edges, and was semi-covered in snow. He would, when the fancy grabbed him by the arms and forced him to, skate. However, that was not his goal for today. Today, he would merely stroll along the icy lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the lake, a very cold Virginia Weasley watched an unbeknowning(a/n: But knowing to us, because we are the authors of this fic. Tom: Why are you speaking in plurals? CM: Shut up Tom) Draco Malfoy. She had no idea why she was doing this (a/n: Neither do I join the club), but she was.

__

He's a poof. She heard suddenly. "What?" She asked out loud since she was alone, and therefore, no one could accuse her of insanity. Virginia got enough of that from Tom.

__

Malfoy, he's gay. She blinked a few times. "No, I don't think so;" she answered, narrowing her eyes at the Malfoy in question. (A/n: I HAVE wondered about Lucius on occasion. Tom: No you haven't. CM: *grr...*) "But he could be bi," she said, leaning back to see him better, who as of yet, was unaware that a certain red-headed girl was discussing his sexual orientation with the Spirit of Voldie's Past. 

Nah, he's a complete and total poof. Look at his hair. "I'll have you know, that I happen to think he's attractive," Virginia answered indignantly (a/n: *stares at Tom Felton picture unblinkingly* Tom Riddle: You make me sick. CM: Nobody asked you). To answer that the words, _well, there's no accounting for taste..._ could be distinctly heard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course, to follow the pattern, unbeknowingst to Virginia (a/n: But beknowigst to me, because I am the Chocolate Muse, and I know everything...Tom: *cough* CM: Would you like some cough medicine for that "cold" of yours? Tom: *starts whistling*) Draco had finished his walk around the lake and had come across a certain redheaded Gryffendor, yelling at a tree. All that he caught of the one-sided conversation was "...I happen to think he's attractive." A pause, "NO! I really don't think so. I'm putting into consideration that he's bi." Now Draco's curiosity poked at him screaming 'WHO!?' so he moved slightly closer to hear her better. "I truly don't believe that Draco Malfoy is gay." 

Upon hearing this, all he could think was _Huh? What!? Me, Hogwarts's most popular, hottest bachelor... the Ice Prince of Slytherin... GAY! _Draco came even closer, eyeing the Weasley girl (she had to be, with THAT hair). So close, that in fact, he could touch her, while she continued to gesture wildly to her companion. Namely, the Tree. "Oh, so now you're commenting on his name. I don't think there's anything wrong with it, actually, if you think about it, 'Draco' is a very wizardish name.... No, I wouldn't name _my_ son that, but it's a nice middle name." The subject of this discussion started to speak at this point, but was once again interrupted. "Why should _I_ care what his middle name is? Okay, just to make you feel better, it is probably something like Lucifer, or somewhere along those lines." Draco blinked_ Lucifer? How unoriginal does she think my parents are? _"Actually Weasley, my middle name is.... Thomas." (A/n: Bet Chu weren't expecting that one eh? Tom: Thomas? Thomas? Okay, who are you are, and what did you do with Chocolate Muse? CM: ...)

Weasley turned around, startled. She blinked a few times, as if wondering what he was doing there, and if she should leave. Then, her composer decided to come back early from lunch, which was accompanied by a smirk. Actually, she smirked a very Slytherin-like smirk. "Thomas?" She snorted, "so I was right. They did name you after the Total Embodiment of Evil. Although, " she paused to walk over to him, and look him in the eye was well as her humble five-two would allow her; "it was more subtle than flat-out naming you Voldemort." 

Normally, it took quite a bit to shock Draco, who was one of those people who rather liked to think that he had 'seen it all', but this little Weasley (Jenny or something of the sort) had taken him completely by surprise. First, and rather foremost, she had said "Voldemort" without so much as blinking an eye. Then, the fact that she knew that Voldemort's real name was Tom, or Thomas. Most people who found out what his middle name was just asked what his parents had been smoking and if they could have some.

The petite redhead had correctly interpreted his silence as shock and resumed again. "Surprised? Don't be (a/n: In this one, everyone knows about the CoS ordeal). Tom love...d to talk about himself." She said this casually and leaned against the aforementioned tree to study him. "However, I am a tad surprised. One would think that your parents would have used Marvolo instead. It's more wizard sounding, and only Dumbledore, Pot.... Harry and I know it was his middle name. Besides Voldemort himself that is," added this last part quickly to make up for the mistake had made, and failed to cover-up. Draco smiled (but it was still a Slytherin smile), "No, don't hide it. You were going to call him Potter." That caught her slightly off-guard, as she had been hoping that he wouldn't notice. "No I wasn't," the little imp lied. He continued to smile. "Oh, I think you were Little Weasle." Calling her this obviously was a mistake. Not that Draco noticed this in all of his tactless glory. A sudden fire that matched her hair went into her sapphire eyes, and with this fire, came a very evil smile. "I'll make a deal with you," uh oh. Deals were bad, especially with petite, fiery, redheaded Weasleys. However, as I have mentioned before, Draco wasn't nearly as bright as he normally was, from lack of sleep, and so, he answered, " Alright. But first you tell me on what grounds first." "I thought you would say that. You don't call me 'Weasle', and I don't call you 'Mal-Ferret' in reference to our wonderful professor Moody, and his highly intelligent idea to turn you into a ferret. I don't give a damn if you call my brother that, but I have a particular problem with it, and I don't need my brother's over-large fists to bloody you up," she said to him with an air of superior intellect. Draco thought for a moment. All in all, it wasn't that bad of a deal seeing as he profited from it also. It didn't take him long to answer, " Okay Red, I comply to your demands," with a completely straight face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Author's Note: Wow, long chapter. I'm sorry for Virginia's stupid excuse for why she pretended to have no backbone, but I am having a slight writer's block at the moment. Now you must be asking, " then how can she write that amazing part between Draco and Ginny"? Well, I wrote that part on notebook paper about 3 weeks ago. Now please tell me what you thought of my little fic and review. It boosts my ego.

Next Chapter: See Virginia's reaction to being called 'Red', and she and Draco have a discussion over Ron's idiocy.

To all of my reviewers:

Fanfiction.net:

Jade Stellar: You may not want to know, but I am telling you anyway. The term "Gryffendork" was thought up in a rp last summer with a few friends of mine. The term has come up several times along with Drunk! andTattooed!Snape, hobbit weed, and breaking into the Gryffendor Common Room. Of course, what else do you expect from 2 Slytherins and a Ravenclaw? I can't really remember whom came up with it, but it stuck, and sense I writing a semi- Slytherin-centric fic, I HAD to bring it in. 

Chibi Voldy: I'm glad you liked it*does happy dance*. Yes of course I'm going to write more, but I warn you now. I have no idea about where this is going.

OT: I noticed your email. Are you a Nny fan too? Or do you just read Squee!?

I'm pretty sure that I got more reviews, but I think that I accidently deleted them *cries*. I do however, remember who they are from (at least two)

LoneWolf: I'm honored that you read my ickle fic. You are one of my favorite authors at ff.net, and I am always happy whenever you put out a new fic. (If you haven't read any of LoneWolf's fics, do so immediately.)

Imp: I am truly enjoying your story "Twelve Days of Christmas". I love the plot line, and can't wait to find out who Ginny's Secret Santa is.

*******


	4. Red?

A/n: I just finished reading all of my reviews to get myself pumped to start writing again. I am very sorry about my procrastination and laziness. *grin* Aren't you all so glad? I've now fallen in love with Morpheus, and am praying that this won't completely kill my computer like Kazaa did *cries*. I would like to thank my betas, Taisha and Jade Stellar. Thank you. Go read their stories. It seems that I am continuing the phase of writing at all hours of the morning, as my 8 minutes behind clock says 2:08. YAY! BTW: One of my reviewers informed me that Ginny does in fact have "bright brown eyes" which I double checked in CoS. However, for my own purposes, she has blue eyes. This chapter has mucho Dream Team bashing, because I was feeling particular vindictive when I wrote this part. Of course the fact that this is a Slytherin-centric fic has nothing to do with it... 

Disclaimer: *voice drips with sarcasm and false English accent* Yes, I am J.K Rowling pretending to be a fan fiction author to try and get some of my ideas across to the public. *rolls eyes* What does it take to get it through your thick skulls people? I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING! (Except a *really* cool gray trench coat)

And now... 

***

Chapter Four: Red.

***

__

Red? Red? Virginia demanded of Tom. 

Well, you can't say he's the most original bloke can you? Of course, I'm still getting over the shock of him being named after me. Tom replied distractedly, as if to prove a point. 

Virginia glared at Malfoy, but stopped when she got an idea. A wonderful idea, but an awful one all the same…

__

Hmmm... Tom, do you think that it would piss Ron off if Malfoy called me Red? She asked him, with a slight smirk. 

__

Definitely. Why, what are you thinking? It was no surprise that Tom was interested. He loved the sibling spats between Ron and Virginia. 

Virginia sighed.

"Alright Mal... Draco. It's a deal. You don't call me Weasel, and I don't call you Mal-Ferret, and," she took a deep breath. "I don't mind you calling me Red." 

Virginia stuck her hand out to seal the deal. Just as they were pulling back their hands, Draco and Virginia heard a call in the distance: "GINNY!"

__

"Oh wonderful. Now Ron is going to run over here and say, ' Malfoy! What are you doing with my widdle baby-sister who can't take care of herself,' or something to that effect. 

I will answer, 'I was speaking to Draco.' Of course, this will be ignored. 

After this part, Granger and Potter will come running and stop when they get to me. Potter will ask in his super-hero voice, 'Did he do anything to you Ginny?' using that immature nickname of mine. 

To which I will answer, 'I was just having a civil and intelligent conversation with Draco. Which is certainly more than I can expect to get from you.' 

Then I will turn to see Draco and Ron in an argument over some stupid male thing or another. 

Meanwhile, Potter and Granger will be shocked that little 'backbone-less Ginny' spoke back to them." 

Virginia said all of this very bitterly, showing that this was a recurring conversation. 

__

Are you really going to say all that Virginia? Tom asked, trying not to show his interest. 

__

Yes, Tom I am. It's about time too.

However, this inner-dialogue was interrupted by (you guessed it!) Ron. 

*******

Weasley ran up to Draco and Virginia. He was slightly out of breath, and smelled terribly from Quidditch. If that wasn't enough, he somehow managed to glare at two people at once. Although Draco couldn't think of anything that Virginia could have done to make Weasley mad at her, he didn't even have to think about what he did. He breathed in deeply and faced Virginia's angry brother. 

"Malfoy! You better not have done anything to my sister!" 

By now, all of the weak glaring power was directed at Draco. 

"I have done nothing to your sister, Weasel. Red and I were merely having a conversation." he nodded to her for confirmation. 

"It's true Ron. Besides, even if Draco was bothering me, I can take care of myself." 

Of course Weasley was too preoccupied by Draco's nickname for Virginia to notice what she was saying to him. 

"How dare you call my sister that, Malferret? Like you know her well enough to give her a nickname." 

The sister in question just leaned against the Tree, sending her idiotic brother unnoticed glares.

"For your information Weasel, its also a reference to an obvious fiery temper, wit, and the cunning it takes to make a wise deal with a Malfoy. Personally, I'm surprised she isn't in Slytherin." 

Virginia's eyes widened a little, and Draco saw a faint blush creep up her face, letting Draco know that she accepted this as a compliment. The other Weasley, however, did not. He opened his rather large mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Granger. 

"Ron! What is going on here? I thought you promised not to get into any more fights!" she exclaimed, pointedly ignoring Draco and Virginia. Potter, however, was annoyingly aware of the lovely red-haired girl. 

True to character, he asked, "Are you alright Ginny? Did Malfoy do anything to you?" 

Draco, by this point, was getting a bit tired of being pointedly ignored. 

"Yes Potter, I mentally abused the girl, then madly ravished her," he said, this with the trademark smirk plastered on his face. 

Potter's eyes widened slightly, and he opened his mouth to make a retort, but was interrupted by Virginia, who stepped between Draco and the trio, with a roll of her eyes, and a sigh. 

"Actually Potter," he looked heart-broken, "Draco has done something." 

Harry perked up a bit at that, but the next comment ruined any chance of killing his archenemy. 

"He has spoken to me like an equal, not a little girl in need of protecting. I rather like being called Red- its better than being called Ginny. Hell, anything is better than being called 'Ginny' your entire life. Now, if you could please excuse us, Draco and I were having a rather interesting conversation." 

"Oh, and Ronald? Unless you want Mom to know that you spend more time chewing on Granger's mouth than on your homework, I wouldn't send her any owls," then, having the last word, Virginia took Draco's arm, and they started back towards the castle, leaving three very shocked people in their wake. 

***

HA! Finally, I got off my ass and typed up this chapter. I would just like to thank the people who have been shoving me to get this done, namely, my reviewers. Once again, I profusely apologize for my procrastination, and hope to have this up as soon as possible. However, I would like it to be known that I have some *very* bad writer's block. I would also like to thank my great, wonderful beta (again) Taisha! I have two, but unfortunately, my computer won't read the information when Jade Stellar sends me my fic back, but I would thank her for taking the time to read it, even if I couldn't find out what she changed *cries*.


End file.
